The Emerald Sword
by PineappleIce
Summary: Part One of The Opai Prophecy. Jack Sparrow has brought a curse down upon himself once more, and this time only his children can save him. Full summary inside.
1. The Sparrows

**The Opai Prophecy: I  
**_The Emerald Sword_

* * *

**Summary: **Jack Sparrow brings a deadly curse down upon himself and his crew once more, and the only way he can save them is with the blood of his two children. Tia Dalma helps him to locate them- a prince and a tavern wench. An adventure begins as Jack's past starts to unfold, he makes an unlikely ally in a fallen female pirate, is chased across the seas by Admiral Norrington, and tries to beat the curse. Can he persuade his children to help him? Why is Davy Jones determined to stop him? And is time finally going to beat Jack?

* * *

**Chapter One: The Sparrows**

* * *

"Tell me about my father." The young man leaned forward on his chair, looked imploringly into the eyes of the woman lying in the bed, who cleared her throat and turned her heavy-lidded eyes away. "Mother," he begged, "I need to know. Do I look like him? Am I like him at all?" He took her tiny hand. 

"You have seen the pictures, Kuno," she said. "Why trouble a dying woman with these questions?"

The words stung him, but he refused to show it. "You are not dying, Mother. You are still a young woman."

She sighed as though he were hurting her and closed her eyes, tugging her hand away and tossing her dark hair so that the grey streaks caught the light. "I am dead on the inside, Kuno."

"You blame my father for this," Kuno said.

She scowled. "He was not a good man, Kuno! He abandoned his wife, his son, his post as heir to the throne of Dianita! Forget your father, I implore you." A tear fell down her papery cheek.

Kuno pushed the chair back. He rose and headed for the door of her bedroom, stopping to look back at her. "I cannot, Mother. I am sorry." He paused. "I love you."

She did not reply. He sighed and left.

* * *

Lady Rosaline was walking in the garden, hands crossed before her. The warm Dianita sunlight caught her red hair, which fell freely down her back. Kuno watched her for a few moments. She was English; her skin was smooth and beautifully pale, with a natural pink flush in her cheeks, a contrast to his own dark, tan skin. He had met her in London when he had been travelling some months ago. She was fluent in Spanish, the language of Dianita, and they had fallen in love. She had returned to Dianita with him and they were awaiting their wedding. 

She noticed him; her soft blue eyes twinkled and she smiled. He walked down to meet her, lifting her hand and kissing it. "Rosaline," he said.

"Good morning, my Prince," she replied, bowing her head.

He chuckled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "There is no need for formalities, my love."

She noticed the pain in his eyes. "Kuno? Is something troubling you?"

"It is my father," he said gently. "My mother does not understand that I need to meet him. She seems to believe it is a betrayal against her."

Rosaline was quiet for a moment, her fingers squeezing his own reassuringly. Finally, she asked, "What was he called?"

"Prince Juan Gorrión," Kuno said.

Rosaline gasped. "Kuno, if you translate that into English..."

* * *

"Tell me 'bout my father." In Tortuga, there was a storm brewing. The air crackled with electricity and inside the tiny bedroom, it was warm and damp. The words had been spoken by the young woman sitting on the wooden stool by the bed, sponging her mother's face. 

"Yer don't want ter be gettin' mixed up with him," her mother replied with a racking cough.

The young woman sighed and tipped a little rum into her mother's mouth. "I have to meet 'im," she said.

"Kat, ye listen ter me," her mother choked out, "he was a bad egg. A pirate."

"What was his name?" Kat implored, her brown eyes wide.

Her mother sighed. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**Author's Notes**  
Reviews? What do you think? If I continue this, it's going to be a long story in three parts.


	2. Eyes of Ice

**Chapter Two: Eyes of Ice**

* * *

It was a hot, balmy evening in Port Fayre. The air was heavy and warm, but carried on it music, laughter and the welcoming scent of alcohol and women. It was quite an exciting evening, as far as most of the residents were concerned, for the Black Pearl had docked during the day, and in Port Fayre, Jack Sparrow was something of a legend.

As it happened, said pirate captain was in a very jovial mood that night, perhaps due to the dozen or so flagons of rum he had already had in the Port Inn. He was leaning back in his chair, boots on the table, arms spread wide. Through the thick, smokey air he could just make out his two companions, William Turner and Joshamee Gibbs. Will looked distinctly ill-at-ease, and Gibbs looked surly. Jack was starting to believe he should have brought different drinking partners. Anamaria could be quite friendly after a few drinks, and Mrs Turner, for all her airs and graces, could probably drink Jack under the table. A half-smile twisted his features as he thought back to their night on that island.

"Don' know what yer smilin' 'bout, Cap'n," Gibbs said gruffly, swigging his rum.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What seems to be the problem, Mr Gibbs?"

Gibbs hesitated, tapping one hand on the table whilst taking a slow drink. Clearly, he was a little afraid of answering Jack's question, which made the captain interested. Finally, Gibbs sat forward. "Well, Cap'n, seems ter me like it's been a while since we did a spot of honest piratin'. Or any piratin', for that matter."

Jack exhaled. This was true. It had been a quiet few months, since all the action with the Dead Man's Chest. In a way, it relaxed him to simply sail the seven seas. But on the other hand, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he did miss adventure. "I can't just make an adventure appear, Mr Gibbs," he told his first mate.

"I'm content whatever happens," Will added simply.

Jack chuckled, dropping his feet to the floor. "O' course, mate, _you_ have your lovely wife. The only other female we have around the Pearl is Miss Anamaria, and let's face it, she isn't exactly sweet-tempered. Not that I'd tell her that to her face," he added as an after-thought. "Though tonight, maties, I won't be alone. The _delightful_ lady at the bar said she'd organise some company for me." He then caught the eye of the busty bar wench and winked. She began to head over.

"Jack, don't you ever want to settle down?" Will sighed, rolling his brown eyes.

"Never, son," Jack said brightly, as the bar wench reached them. "All sorted out then, darlin'?"

"O' course, Cap'n Sparrow," she said in a high-pitched voice. "She's ready for yer now, if yer want. Room twelve, just up the back stairs." She smiled.

"Thank you, luv," Jack said with a charming grin. He rose. "Good evening, gentlemen, and I hope you have a fine one too." He tipped his hat towards them and headed for the stairs.

He was halfway up them when he first had a bad feeling. Jack paused, holding his breath. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He could hear people having sex on the floor he was about to enter, hear the people in the tavern below. The air was colder here, the stairway dark, but there was nothing visibly _wrong_. So why did Jack feel so tense? A small part of him told him to go back, but another part- mainly the one between his thighs- told him to go on.

He walked up slowly. Room twelve was right in front of him, a simple wooden door with brass letters. Nothing unusual. Jack sighed and shook himself. He was being stupid. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and pushed it open. It creaked slightly and he looked into the bedroom. It was perfectly normal- but empty.

Confused, he stepped in. Where was his whore?

The cold blade of a knife touched his throat.

He froze, heart speeding up. He felt foolish but made sure he gave away nothing. His attacker was standing behind the door he had just entered, and behind Jack himself. But Jack could smell a strange mixture of flowers and the sea. His attacker was a woman, but one whose life was on the waves. He clicked his tongue. "Evening, luv."

A scoff, and the blade pressed harder against his throat. "I'm not your _luv_," came the hard voice.

"Then who, pray tell, are you?" Jack inquired.

"That isn't important," she replied briskly. She twirled around so that she was before him, and he stared at her. She was _tiny_; skinny and short, not helped by the baggy shirt and breeches she wore. She was younger than he was, but not too much younger. She stared at him with wide, icy blue eyes that held no emotion.

"What do yer want, luv?" Jack asked slowly. She certainly wouldn't be difficult to overpower; however, there was a certain danger about her, and he was a little wary.

"We're going on an adventure," she told him, her face framed mysteriously by her curly hair.

"Who, you and I?"

"You, I and your crew. You see, you're taking the Black Pearl to Apercie Island." He raised an eyebrow in question; she narrowed her eyes. "You haven't heard of it? Strange gypsies, Captain Sparrow, but very rich gypsies." She paused, standing on her toes to lean close to his face, breathing her next words. "I know the way."

Jack chuckled. He felt quite at ease now. "If I say no?"

She cocked her head. "Then I slit your throat."

He grinned. "I like you."

"I was not expecting that," she said honestly, her blood red lips frowning.

"We have an accord, Miss...?"

She lowered the blade. "That still isn't important."

* * *

"_It begins with the fair woman with eyes of ice..._"

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**So it begins. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. I hope you're all enjoying this!


	3. Evangeline Norrington

**Chapter Three: Evangeline Norrington**

* * *

Jack was in a good mood. "You look _radiant_ this morning, Lizzie, luv," he told Elizabeth brightly as he passed her, flashing his teeth at her.

She glared at him, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "Why so happy, Jack?"

He paused, turning back to her. "Why so distrustful, Elizabeth? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" She swung a slap at him, half-playfully, and he caught her hand easily with the razor-sharp reflexes that always had her slightly on edge. Her breath caught in her throat a little as she stared at him, conscious of his warm, strong hand around her own smaller one. "It's a beautiful day, Lizzie- sun shining, sea wonderful- and adventure, Mrs Turner, adventure at last!" He bowed his head to her and swaggered away.

Elizabeth looked after him, head slightly cocked. It was Anamaria who voiced what she was thinking. "Adventure my foot," the darker pirate snarled, joining Elizabeth.

They both turned to look at the new woman. Her hair was pulled roughly back but some had fallen free, the blonde colour shimmering in the bright sunlight. She was talking with Gibbs by the mast, smiling a coy little smile at him.

"She's somethin' else, ain't she?" Anamaria remarked.

Elizabeth didn't reply straight away. Her eyes were on Jack, watching the look on his face as he watched the new woman from the wheel. Finally, she looked towards her. "Yes," she said softly. "Who do you think she is?"

Ana exhaled, shaking her dark head. "Not a clue, but she'll probably be in Jack's bed before long."

"Do you think?" Elizabeth asked, her soft eyes once again on their Captain, who had his compass open.

"You know Jack- he'd have any woman at all. And _that_ one is something special," Ana replied. "But... I don't trust her."

* * *

Mrs Evangeline Norrington sat down before her dressing table. It was a beautiful morning in Port Royal, and golden sunlight spilled into the room, making her dark brown hair shimmer. She reached out for her hairbrush with long fingers and started to brush. People often complimented her on her hair. It was very long, thick and straight. The brush went through it easily, and she looked at herself in the mirror. She was still in her white nightdress, with much of her smooth porcelain skin on display.

The door of the bedroom opened, and Admiral James Norrington entered. Evangeline glanced at her husband, admiring how handsome he looked in a simple shirt and breeches. His brown hair was pulled back from his face.

"Good morning, Eve," he said, stooping to kiss her temple.

She smiled dutifully back up at him, hazel eyes wide. "Good morning, darling," she replied. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine," he said softly, going to stand at the window, watching the clear waves wash against the cliffs. Eve wondered what he was thinking about. Perhaps he was thinking of the Turners, who were the latest topic on the lips of everyone in Port Royal. A blacksmith had taken his wife, the Governor's daughter, to sea so that they could become pirates. There was talk of involvement by the infamous Jack Sparrow. Personally, Eve found it quite exciting. At least they were free.

"Darling," she said, "do you know where my necklace is?"

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Thanks for reviewing!


	4. The Truth

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

* * *

Peace. The black waves were calm, washing gently against the Pearl as she moved smoothly. It was night; a lovely, warm night, with a million tiny stars glittering in a sky that was more midnight-blue than black. Jack was calm, leaning against the wheel. A gentle breeze moved his hair. He grinned down at the bottle of rum in his hand.

Then, he felt the cold metal of a blade against his throat. He froze, then caught the scent of the woman behind him.

"I seem skilled at catching you off-guard," she said, removing the knife and standing before him. She was smiling, her cool eyes twinkling. Her hair was loose on her shoulders. The first few buttons of her shirt were open, revealing pale skin. Jack swallowed.

"You seem to be, luv," he murmured, watching her slip the knife away. "Are you going to tell me your name now?"

That made her laugh. She tossed her head back as she did so; Jack stared at her. She was beautiful. Finally, she met his eyes again, still smiling. "No, Jack Sparrow, I'm not."

"It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, luv," he said absently, eyes on her legs. Underneath the baggy breeches, he was prepared to bet she had gorgeous legs.

She stuck her tongue out. "_Captain_, then."

He raised an eyebrow. Then suddenly, he grabbed her tiny waist and lifted her in the air, spinning her round and round until she was breathless with laughter. He felt dizzy himself, and placed her on the ground. She glared at him. "I'm better at catchin' _you_ off-guard, Curly," he told her.

"Curly?" she repeated.

"Well..." He shrugged and gently touched her curly hair, loving the way it felt. "You do have very curly hair. And you won't tell me your name. I need to call you something."

She frowned. "You do?"

He grinned, leaning close to her. "Well," he murmured, his mouth at her ear, "what am I going to shout out when we're-?"

"Jack Sparrow," she said, stepping back, but smiling, "are you propositioning me?"

"I'm glad yer caught on so quickly, luv."

"I'm flattered, but I won't get involved with another pirate," she said, eyes serious. "I know too well how it ends up." She turned, walking off. "Goodnight, Captain Sparrow. By the way, we're almost at Apercie Island."

He stared after her.

* * *

Long cream skirts trailed after Lady Rosaline as she tore through the palace, her eyes searching, flittering desperately. She was looking for Kuno. He had not been seen for the whole day. Rosaline knew too well the fragile state of mind he had entered after finding out about Jack Sparrow. She was worried.

"Excuse me," she said to a passing maid, "have you seen Prince Kuno?"

The maid bowed her head. "Yes, Ma'am- he's in the library."

The library? Rosaline's future husband was not a simpleton in any way, but she knew he would rather be outside with a sword in his hand, or out on the sea, than sit with books. Confused, she thanked the maid, and hurried on, her feathery hair bouncing on her shoulders. She reached the wooden door of the library and slowly pushed it open.

Unlike her beloved, Rosaline adored the library. She loved the musty smell of old paper that hit you when you opened the door, loved the way the sea crashed against the cliffs mere inches from the huge windows. It was rough today; dark and dangerous and loud, and it caught her eye for a moment before she looked at Kuno, who was sitting at the table, running his hands through his curly hair, books scattered around him.

"Kuno?" she asked softly, shutting the door behind her.

"A pirate." Kuno almost spat the word, his face filled with disgust. "A pirate's blood; that's what I have, Rosaline. I am not fit to be called prince, for he certainly wasn't."

She rushed over to him, dropping to her knees on the floor beside him and placing her head in his lap. Normally, he would have stroked her hair, but today he was stiff. "You _are_ a prince, Kuno."

"No wonder my mother refuses to speak of him," Kuno said. "Some of the stories of Jack Sparrow in these books are- well, he's a terrible man."

Rosaline swallowed. "He's your father, Kuno."

"Oh, what would you know of this? You are not royalty!" Kuno snapped, pushing his chair back and storming out.

Rosaline had never known Kuno be mad. She remained on the floor, a tear trailing down her face. She listened to the sea and knew that Jack Sparrow was going to tear Kuno and herself apart.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Thanks for the interest in this story, I hope you're enjoying it. Sorry about the wait for this chapter!


	5. Apercie Island

**Chapter Five: Apercie Island**

* * *

Sweat moved slowly down the back of Jack's neck. Even in the shade of the large, green bushes they were sneaking behind, it was strangely hot on Apercie Island. He could feel his shirt sticking to him. He glanced behind him and saw that Curly's face was shining with the heat. She nodded at him. 

"What are we doing?" Elizabeth hissed. Behind her, Will and Ana stared at Jack.

The air was horribly still, full of tension. A bird screeched some distance away, and Jack felt Curly jump. "We're goin' ter find the chest that Curly told us about," he said softly back.

"This is madness," Ana snapped quietly, "we could look for days and never find it!"

"We'll find it," Curly told her curtly.

"I think this was a bad idea," Will said. His hair was damp, and a curl stuck to his forehead.

Jack raised a hand. "Stop. We're here, tha's all there is to it. Come on." He led them on, his boots sinking in the crumbly golden sand. Privately, he was starting to agree with Will and Ana.

Where would he hide a chest of treasure on this island? He pondered as they crept forward, running his hand along the bush. It was going to be an almost impossible task to find it. Behind him, he heard Elizabeth cough quietly. Perhaps it was time to go back to the ship.

Sighing, he pushed the bush aside and they stepped into a hidden clearing.

"Oh, bugger," Jack said aloud.

Fifty pairs of dark, staring eyes looked back at them. Gypsies. They were mainly women, with dark smooth skin and black hair. Their tiny outfits revealed their beautiful bodies. For a moment, Jack forgot about the danger and felt a half-grin creep across his face.

The obvious leader of the gypsies was a tall, slender woman, seated in a throne made of wood. She wore a tiny dress of some dark green fabric, her lovely legs hung elegantly over one side of the throne. Jack watched the rise and fall of her ample breasts as she breathed, calm despite the newcomers. She reminded Jack of Tia Dalma; stunning in an exotic way.

Jack felt a sweaty hand grip his forearm and glanced across to see it was Elizabeth's. Her mouth was pinched, revealing nothing, but her eyes were full of alarm.

"Hello, luv," he said, addressing the queen.

To his surprise, she raised an eyebrow in recognition. "English?" she said slowly, moving her full mouth. The golden plug through her bottom lip glittered.

"Aye, luv, aye," Jack said, encouraged. "May I inquire as to whom you are?"

"Queen Noa of the Apercie Gypsies," she said, cocking her head, her black eyes twinkling. "Yourself?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He cleared his throat. A second hand touched his shoulder reassuringly; he suspected it was Curly's. "I came here to gaze upon the beauty of the Queen, for it has long been described to me as... amazing."

Queen Noa was smiling. She rose from her throne gracefully. "And was it described correctly?"

"It was, Ma'am," Jack assured her.

Noa nodded. She spoke a few words in the native language of Apercie, and suddenly gypsies rushed forward, arms outstretched. They grabbed for the pirates, but to Jack's surprise, nobody touched him. He turned around for the briefest of moments to see that Ana was glaring at him, pinned between two of them. Elizabeth was still thrashing to escape. Will was still, and Curly was staring at the ground, her cheeks a pale pink. She was blushing; Jack frowned, and returned his gaze to the Queen.

She waved long fingers carelessly, and the others were dragged away.

"Jack!" shrieked Elizabeth, and Jack turned to see her still fruitlessly trying to break free.

"Jack, I'm sorry-" Curly gasped, before she was, like the others, tugged through the bushes and lost from sight.

Jack wondered what was going on to provoke Curly's strange behaviour. He had a bad feeling, but he turned back to the Queen with a hopeful grin.

"To my hut, Captain," she ordered, strolling down to him, capturing his arm in her strong grip and leading him out of the clearing, down towards a small valley where there were several small, wooden huts. Jack glanced at her as she walked beside him, strong and quietly confident. She wasn't scared of Jack Sparrow.

They reached the largest hut and she pushed the thin, red fabric that hung over the doorway aside to allow him to enter. He stepped into a small, dark room. The air was heavy and there was a strong, spicy smell. A chest stood in the corner- Jack was sure it was his prize. A bed had been made up out of wood and a lot of fabric and fur. Excellent.

"Queen," he said, turning to face her with a half-smile. She was a little taller than he was, and he looked up at her through his thick eyelashes, "thank you."

"Whatever for, Captain?" she asked in a low voice, trailing her tongue across her lips.

He reached up, ran a hand through her curly black hair, and then crushed her mouth with his. She gave into his kiss, their tongues battling fiercely, their bodies pressed up together. Jack held onto her beautiful hips, felt them buck slightly into him. She moaned into his mouth.

His hands travelled lower, beneath the green fabric she wore, across her lovely smooth skin. Suddenly, she ripped his shirt open and her eyes glittered.

A long time later, Jack opened his eyes. He heard soft breathing beside him and looked to see Noa in bed with him, fast asleep and naked. He rose from the bed, quickly gathering up his clothes and pulling them on. Finally, he put his hat on, and crept over to the chest.

* * *

Will ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "This is wonderful," he said tartly. 

Opposite him in the cage, Curly shook her head. "It's not so bad. The gypsies did not disarm us. If Jack doesn't come back soon, we can simply shoot our way out of here."

Elizabeth ran her fingers thoughtfully across the wooden beams that made up the cage, but said nothing. Ana, however, spat bitterly at the ground. "Stupid Jack- always thinking with his-"

"I think it was rather clever of him," Curly defended, though her cheeks were dark. There was hurt in her eyes; Will saw it clearly and knew that Jack seducing Noa was causing her pain.

He wrapped an arm around his wife and pressed a brief kiss to her forehead. She turned and smiled up at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. There was something in her eyes, something Will didn't understand. Fear? It had to be. It cut down to his bones.

"I think we've been in here long enough," he said through clenched teeth, reaching for his pistol. He shot the door open cleanly, and they all stepped out onto the sand.

For a moment, they stood staring down at the perfect blue sea, where the Black Pearl floated lazily. Will would be glad to get away from this island.

"What about Jack?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"We have to follow the code," Ana replied instantly. "He's fallen behind."

"We cannot leave him!" Curly snapped back.

Will opened his mouth to stop them bickering, but at that moment, Jack Sparrow himself appeared, running down out of the bushes. His dark hair was flying madly as he ran, a beautiful chest in his arms.

"Jack, thank God-" Elizabeth began, but Jack shook his head as he neared them.

"We need to run, savvy?" he panted.

"What?" Will asked, staring up at the bushes. Then, about fifty gypsy women burst through them, shrieking, chasing Jack. Will swallowed. "Savvy!"

And then they were running. Will felt his boots sinking in the sand, making it hard. His fingers were tight around Elizabeth's, and he could hear her panicked breathing, hear the gypsies so close behind them-

Water. The sea was cool and as they swam out to the Black Pearl, Will felt his heartbeat grow slower.

He glanced back towards the shore. The gypsies had stopped. Fifty pairs of black eyes stared at the pirates. He felt himself tugged aboard the ship, felt rope slip through his fingers, felt Elizabeth's gentle kiss, but could not take his eyes off the gypsies. The Queen walked down before them all, completely naked, her eyes evil.

"Raise anchor!" Jack shouted.

"Jack Sparrow!" shrieked Noa, her voice echoing all around. Will pulled Elizabeth close. "You have stolen my chest! You and your crew will all die, unless you spill some of your children's blood into the sea with the Emerald Sword!"

Will had no idea what was happening. He stared at Jack, but Jack's eyes were on Curly, and they were angry. She stared at the deck, her face dark.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry about the wait for this. :) Please review and I promise the next chapter will appear soon.


	6. A Confrontation

**Chapter Six: A Confrontation**

* * *

Jack growled, lifting her tiny body off the floor, heaving her into his cabin. He threw her hard, slamming the door behind them as she hit the floor. He turned to stare at her, and saw her icy blue eyes looking back at him defiantly. He was livid, and he had to fight to remember that she was a woman, and a tiny woman at that. 

"A curse! You've brought a curse down on us!" he shouted.

Her face didn't change, but her eyes flickered. "Actually, you did. It was _you_ who slept with the Queen, you who stole her chest, not me!" she shrieked back, her hair falling into her face.

He fought to remain calm with her. "You knew of the power of the gypsies, didn't yer?"

She looked away, and he watched her close her eyes. The look of utter heartbreak on her face would normally have been enough to calm him, but today, it wasn't. He had no idea what was going on. Noa had spoke of his children- but he didn't have any.

He pulled out his pistol, pointed at her and cocked it. The sound made her open her eyes and look at him.

"I did," she said quietly.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She swallowed. "My name is Captain Charlotte Baker, of the Estrella."

He had heard the name. But it had been two or three years since the Estrella had vanished without trace. "What happened to your ship?" he asked acidly.

For the first time, there was real emotion in her eyes; tears seemed to sparkle in them and threatened to roll down her face. She stared at her feet, still sprawled on the floor where Jack had thrown her. Guilt filled him but he didn't move. "We fell under the curse looking for their treasure. I... I was the only one to survive. I wanted revenge."

Jack's anger was back. "So you decided to _use_ me?"

She pushed herself to her feet. "Mother's love, Sparrow, you're a pirate too! You'd have done the exact same thing if you were me!" she shouted.

He couldn't argue with this and had to let a reluctant grin cross his face. "Damn it, Curly," he murmured, lowering the pistol.

She remained cold. "We have to find your children," she told him.

"I don't have none," Jack responded.

"You must have. And knowing your reputation, it'll be hard to find them." The words were cold, and he saw her eyes were hurt. She pushed past him, heading for the door. "You did sleep with Noa, then?"

"Oh- aye, luv," Jack replied, a little startled.

"Aye," Charlotte said with a grim little smile, leaving.

* * *

In the dark, musty, hot cabin, Davy Jones exhaled slowly, feeling the long fingers of Callista trailing down his cheek. Her poisonous yellow eyes were filled with lust for him. 

"It is nearly time, my lover..." she murmured.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry, I know it was short. But more soon :) And keep reviewing please.


	7. Tia Dalma

**Chapter Seven: Tia Dalma**

* * *

Rosaline watched the raindrops hit the puddles. It was a grey day, but that perfectly matched her mood. There were tears in her blue eyes and for the first time since arriving here in Dianita, she was longing to return home to England. She had seen a definate change in Kuno's personality, a change that was breaking her heart.

She was sitting on a rock in the vast gardens of the palace, the rain sticking her long hair to her neck. She knew that her beautiful blue dress would probably be ruined after this, but somehow she just couldn't care like she used to.

Her eyes rose to the sea. The waves were grey today, crashing against the shore. She thought of Jack Sparrow, sailing somewhere in that vast ocean, unaware of the pain he was causing her.

"Darling?" asked a quiet voice behind her. She turned to see Kuno, his curls of hair stuck to his forehead. "What are you doing out here, Rosaline?"

"Thinking," she replied honestly. He sat down beside her, hesitated, then took her hand in his.

For a long moment, he studied the slender, pale fingers in his hand, then raised them to his lips and kissed them. "Rosaline, my love, I am so sorry."

She looked into his warm eyes. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded and smiled. "I love you, Rosaline." Then he captured her lips in a lingering, gentle kiss.

* * *

The heat in the swamp was almost unbearable; Will felt his shirt sticking to his back as he and Jack rowed towards the home of Tia Dalma. "I hate this place," he said.

Jack chuckled. His hat was low over his face, and through the shadows his golden teeth glittered at Will. "Isn't exactly me favourite place in the world, either."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because we need to find me children," Jack said, "and to be honest, mate, I've no idea where to look."

"What makes you think Tia can help us?" Will asked.

"Because, mate, she can do anything." Jack's beard twitched as he chuckled. "Something not quite... human, if you will, about the mysterious Miss Dalma."

Will didn't reply; personally, he still wasn't sure quite what he thought about all this supernatural talk. He had seen enough strange things to believe in a lot of... _abnormal_ things. But he knew that when he was in bright sunlight, a normal pirate with a lovely wife, it was hard to believe.

They rowed on in silence until the reached Tia's home. She was standing outside, her dark head lowered, but her bright eyes rose as they approached.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," she said, almost mournfully. "And William Turner. Welcome back, my friends."

Jack and Will climbed out of the boat. Jack swept Tia into a tight embrace. "Good ter see you again, Tia, luv."

"In a spot of bother again, eh, Jack?" she said, the words harsh in her hard accent. "And, you, William- in it also, thanks to your beloved Captain, aye?"

"Aye," Will said, shaking her hand. Even now, she made him nervous.

"Queen Noa-" Jack began, but Tia raised a hand.

"Jack, I know of Noa's curse. It is time for us to return to the Pearl; we must find your children, but firstly we need the Emerald Sword."

* * *

Kat sat watching the sea, her long, stringy hair blowing around her face. Captain Jack Sparrow...Of course, he was quite a legend in Tortuga. Apparently he often came here, though Kat had never seen him.

She watched the grey waves with a proud smile. She knew the stories of Jack Sparrow.

And he was her father.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming.

IMPORTANT: Having seen AWE last night, I have decided that this story must be AU. I know some elements don't exactly fit but hey, it's fiction. Roll with it. :)


	8. The Emerald Sword

**Chapter Eight: The Emerald Sword**

* * *

"You're so beautiful," James murmured, leaning against the doorframe. 

Eve looked up from her sewing, the late afternoon sunlight making her dark hair, today in a bun at the base of her neck, shine beautifully. A strand had fallen free across her shocked face. "James!" she said. "You startled me. I did not realise you were there."

He chuckled. "Apologies, my darling."

He watched as she looked back down to the sewing in her lap, watched her lovely fingers work. She looked stunning today, a picture in the lovely cream lace gown he had bought for her. Her skin was so pale and beautiful, almost like the porcelain of a doll. She always wore the same necklace; a silver pendant in the shape of a sword, filled with sparkling emeralds.

"Tomorrow I will be heading away for a few days with the Governor," he said. "He needs consoling, of course, after his daughter..."

Eve nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"Are we going the right way?" Jack asked Tia. 

It was a hot, glorious day at sea. They were sat together on the stairs of the ship, watching the other pirates come and go, discussing at length the curse.

"Are we following the compass?" Tia said.

"Aye," Jack said.

Tia smiled her half-rotten smile at him. "Then we're going in the right direction, Jack, don't panic."

Jack sighed and looked away. How could he not panic? He and his crew were doomed unless he found his unknown children and a sword he had never heard of. He found his eyes on Charlotte. She was sat in the shadows, her expression unreadable. Nobody really talked to her now; after all, they were in serious trouble because of her.

She was watching the sea, her icy eyes lost. Jack sighed again.

"You're fond of that one, aren't you?" Tia grinned slyly.

Jack merely shrugged.

He turned his attention to Elizabeth, who was coming over. Her expression was haughty, and Jack somehow knew that he was in trouble.

"We're going to Port Royal," she said.

Jack hadn't even realised, but now he thought, it was obvious. They _were_ heading towards Port Royal. He forced a calm grin. "Well observed, Lizzie."

She let out a noise that was almost a snarl. "Will and I _can't_ go back to Port Royal, you stupid, useless p-"

She stopped suddenly as Jack rose, facing her with a dark look that he knew would startle her into quiet. He watched her eyes flicker and look away. "Elizabeth, have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Gently he turned her chin so she was looking at him, and to his surprise saw an emotion in her brown orbs that almost certainly should not have been there.

But she looked away and it was gone; perhaps he had imagined it. "I don't want to go back there," she said honestly.

Tia spoke, her voice firm. "You will go there or you will _perish_, Mrs Turner," she said.

Elizabeth glanced between Jack and Tia, then sighed and stormed off.

Jack forced a smile, looking at Tia. "Women, eh, luv?" But the look he had caught in her eyes haunted him, and his smile faded quickly.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Thanks for the reviews! Unfortunately this was also quite a short chapter but the next one is longer, I promise. Review?


	9. A Kidnapping

**Chapter Nine: A Kidnapping**

* * *

The rain lashed against the windows; it seemed to make them a grey sheet that seperated Evangeline Norrington from the rest of the world. Eve stood alone in the bedroom, her forehead tipped against the cool glass. She was waiting for James to return; she felt lonely. 

Sighing, she went over to the bed and sat down on it, running her hands over the soft white sheets. Her body was tense; she was unsure why, but she had the feeling that something was going to happen.

She toyed with the necklace, smiling down at the pretty sword. It stood out vividly against the pale cream of her dress. This gown had been a present from the Governor; it was a stunning gown, with lace and pearls and a low neckline.

Boredom was taking over. She rose and went to the dressing table, lifting her brush and idly running it through the straight, shining hair that was already perfect and free from any tangles. She listened to the rain, and tried to feel peaceful, but her muscles were still tensed and her heart was slightly racing.

She jumped as she heard a knock at the front door. She heard the maid hurrying to answer it.

Wondering if it was James, Eve left the bedroom and went out into the passage which overlooked the main entrance. The young maid was standing by the open door, looking confused. There was nobody there.

"What is going on?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, Ma'am," the maid replied, closing the door. "But there's certainly nobody out there."

"Odd," Eve mused, watching the maid disappear back into the kitchen. Eve sighed, and turned back into the bedroom.

Her breath caught in her throat.

There was a man at the open window, a man with golden skin and long, dark hair plastered to his shoulders by the rain. He was grinning, and she saw golden teeth in his mouth. But it was his eyes that took her breath away; such vivid, deep brown eyes.

He was pointing a pistol at her.

She took in his strange attire, the three-cornered hat and tattoos. "You're a pirate," she breathed, momentarily struck by his appearance and feeling no fear.

"'Deed I am, luv," he replied brightly, "Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service."

"Captain Jack Sparrow." This couldn't be happening to her. She knew she should feel scared, but she felt excitement. This was wrong. She wasn't the woman she should be. "I'm Evangeline- Eve."

"Nice ter meet you, luv," he chuckled, "but I'm afraid you're going ter have to come with me."

The first shock of fear struck her. "What? Why?"

"Because of yer necklace, luv- we might need you." He sighed and shook his head. Then he stepped forward, and she backed away. But he caught her hand gently and smiled. "I won't hurt you, luv- I promise, savvy?"

She stared into his eyes, and she trusted him. "Savvy," she murmured, hating herself. But then he gathered her up into his strong arms and she inhaled his scent, closing her eyes.

Then they were out in the rain, and he was climbing down the house, one arm supporting Eve. She was clinging to his neck, her face turned into his shoulder, and feeling a strange sort of peace. They got to the ground and Jack started walking quickly, still carrying her.

"Are you alright, luv?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Fine," she said honestly. A thought occured to her. "Is this something to do with James? I've heard him speak of you."

Suddenly he put her on her feet, so quickly that she stumbled and had to grab onto his arm for support. He stared at the wedding ring on the hand grasping his forearm and groaned. "Yer not married to Norrington, luv? Bloody brilliant."

She was startled by his mood change, but he didn't say anything more, simply started walking back down towards the sea, firmly holding her hand. It was almost comforting to have his fingers wrapped around her own, but she knew that if she tried to escape he could turn nasty.

Though she wasn't really thinking about escape.

* * *

"Mother?" It was dark in the bedroom and Kuno stood by the door, suddenly reluctant to enter. 

"Enter, Kuno," she replied from the darkness, her voice hoarse.

He walked over to the bed. His mother, looking smaller than ever, was propped up on the pillows. He gave her a gentle smile that she did not return. "How are you today, Mother?"

"Dying," she replied bitterly, closing her eyes. "Dying of a broken heart."

He sighed. "Mother... was I never enough to replace the love you lost?"

She did not reply, merely began singing under her breath. He had heard the song before; it was the song she and her Prince had danced to on their wedding day. Kuno's grandfather, the King of Dianita, had told him this. He watched her with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mother, please," he begged, "I need you to listen to me. I'm going away."

She looked at him then, with burning brown eyes. "Going away? Going away like your father? I'll bet you never come back, Kuno! You'll leave Rosaline to my fate!"

Kuno balled his fists but fought to remain calm. "Mother, you don't even _like_ Rosaline," he replied. "And I am coming back. I'm... I'm going to find my father."

"What?" Jia breathed, horror in her face. "Kuno, no, please. How can you find him?"

"I know of him. He's a pirate now, Mother- Captain Jack Sparrow."

She had heard the name before too; tears sparkled in her eyes. "No!" she gasped, cupping her mouth with her tiny hand. But then she was shrieking again. "Kuno, you traitor! He _left_ me! He broke my heart! How can you go chasing after him, Kuno?"

Kuno had heard enough. "This isn't about you, Mother." Then he left.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Ooo the drama. :) A nice long-ish chapter for you there. Thanks for the interest and keep reviewing!


	10. A Storm Brewing

**Chapter Ten: A Storm Brewing**

* * *

"Davy," purred Callista, sat on top of her lover with her legs wrapped easily around the back of his chair, "I have news." 

He reached up with his claw and gently toyed with her long, black braids. "Tell me."

She rested her head against his, but although her mouth was so close to him, he felt no breath leave it. "They have the Emerald Sword," she said.

She seemed surprised when he laughed. "Oh, Callista- do not worry. We have you, a goddess, and myself; this causes us little problem," he replied. "Let us send them... a storm."

* * *

_Black eyes sparkled dangerously at him. There was a cruel smile on Noa's lips. "It is almost time, Jack Sparrow."_

_"No," he breathed, terrified._

_She laughed. "Are you afraid to die, Jack Sparrow?"_

Jack woke up drenched in cold sweat. His heart was racing, and he sat up in bed trembling. Somehow he couldn't rid himself of the image of those evil black eyes.

He looked around his dark, cool cabin and forced himself to relax. It was only a dream. There was no need to panic. Soon they would arrive in Tortuga, where Tia said he would find his daughter. That scared him more; the idea of meeting a girl that was half-him, half-Jack.

Rum. That was what he needed. He slid out of bed, and realised that he had, once again, fallen asleep in his clothes. Chuckling to himself, he reached for the bottle of rum on his dresser and took a long, drink.

What if she didn't like him?

Well, that didn't matter, did it? He sighed and took another drink. It was a rough night at sea.

He climbed back into bed, still cradling the bottle fondly. He ought to try and get some more sleep, but he was terrified of having more horrible dreams. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

The door opened with a creak. He could just make out Eve Norrington standing there, illuminated by the moonlight behind her. She was wearing a white nightdress which belonged to Elizabeth, her hair brushed straight down her back. He heard her swallow, saw her trying to see him, but clearly failing. She stepped into the room and closed the door, and Jack had to squint to make her out in the darkness. What was she doing in here?

"Well, well, well," he said, and he heard her gasp. "Sneaking into a ruthless pirate's bedroom, Mrs Norrington. Hardly the behaviour of an innocent Commodore's wife."

"Captain- Jack, I thought you were asleep," she stammered.

He chuckled. "What is it, luv?"

She sighed. "I'm scared, Jack. I'm terrified of this ship, of your pirates, of being so far from home..." Her voice broke, and he could see her run a hand through her hair. "But I'm not scared of you, Jack."

He felt suddenly wretched. "Come here, luv," he said softly, pulling back the sheets so that she could get into his bed. He saw her hesitate. "It's okay, really. I promised I wouldn't hurt yer."

She walked over to the bed and climbed awkwardly into it. Jack was propped up against the corner where two walls met, but she lay right down, deliberately not touching him. But he could tell she was tense, hear her breathing quickly.

"Rum, luv?" he asked.

"No, thank you." She was silent for a moment, until she laughed. She had a strange laugh. It was unlike her low, formal voice; it was strange and glassy and cut into Jack's soul. "Forgive me," she said. "I've never been in any man's bed apart from my husband's."

"No worries, luv- I don't bite. That is, of course, unless you want me to."

Even in the darkness he could see her blush. She glanced up at him with bright hazel eyes. Then she had cuddled into him, her head resting on his stomach. For a moment he was shocked, but he reached out and gently stroked her lovely hair.

"Do you think I'm a coward?" she asked.

He frowned. "Of course I don', luv. If anything, quite the opposite. Yer do that I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, the most frightening pirate on the seven seas? Not many people would be brave enough to sneak into me room."

"Frightening?" she repeated with a laugh.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry, I know it was short. Thanks for the reviews again, you guys all rock.

Keep 'em coming!


	11. Tortuga

**Chapter Eleven: Tortuga**

* * *

"Here yer go," Kat said, dumping the tray with drinks on it down onto the table between the two pirates, who leered up at her. 

The one with no teeth spoke. "What be yer name then, lass?"

"Katherine Smith," she replied, her body tensing. She sensed trouble.

The other pirate, who had a deep scar on one side of his face and a shock of red hair, purred, "So will yer be joining us in bed ternight, _Kitty_?"

Kat glanced over towards the owner of the tavern. Her boss was deep in conversation with a pretty young lady; he hadn't noticed his only member of staff was in danger. Great; she sighed and turned back to the pirates with a grim smile. "No, I'm afraid I won't be, lads."

The red-head cupped her bottom. "T'ain't like we can' afford ye, lassie."

Kat grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "Yer can't, 'cause I ain't for sale."

"Then we'll just have ter take yer," growled the toothless pirate, pushing his chair back and standing up.

Kat fumbled in her green skirts, looking for the pistol she carried. Somehow, she couldn't find it, and she bit down on her lip, trying to think of a way of talking herself out of this mess. "Do yer know who I am?" she asked suddenly, unsure where it came from.

"Do we care?" chuckled the red-head, also standing up. He grabbed Kat's arms and heaved her towards the exit of the tavern. Through the typical Tortuga chaos, nobody noticed the two pirates taking the serving girl against her will.

Kat knew she was in trouble. The pirate pushed her hard out of the door, and she fell face-down. She felt her lip bust. The toothless pirate lifted her off the floor and pushed her against the side of the tavern, leering hideously at her.

She found the pistol and raised it, pointing it at his head.

"Well, well, well, Kitty got claws," he laughed, glancing back at his friend.

"My name isn't Kitty," Kat growled. "It's Kat _Sparrow_."

"Sparrow?" the red-head asked.

She lowered the pistol suddenly and shot at the toothless man's knee. He cried out, crumpling to the ground, but Kat wasn't safe yet. The red-head roared in anger and tackled her to the ground, knocking her pistol away. Kat shrieked but he slapped her. She gasped with the stinging blow.

"Get off her, _now_," a low voice growled suddenly.

Kat tried to see who it was, but in the darkness she could only make out the figure of a man, who appeared to be clutching an oar. There was another figure beside him.

"Why should I?" the red-haired pirate asked, breathing his horrible breath over Kat's face.

Kat was sure the other man chuckled. "Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Then he leapt forward and swung the oar, hitting the red-head hard in the head. He groaned and fell away, unconscious. Kat remained still on the ground. Captain Jack Sparrow. This was her father.

"I was doing alright on me own," she said quietly, her heart racing.

Jack Sparrow stepped forward, into the light of a lantern by the door of the tavern. She could see he was a handsome man; indeed, it was certain that the plain Kat hadn't inherited his good looks. But the eyes that looked back at her were exactly the same as her own, except that his had kohl smudged around them.

"Kat Sparrow, wasn't it?" he asked, his golden teeth glittering.

"Actually it's Katherine Smith; I don' use your name," she replied.

He grinned. "Me daughter."

The other man spoke for the first time. "For God's sake, Jack; you can save the introductions for later. Let's get her off the ground!" He stepped forward too, and Kat found herself looking at a handsome man, with soft brown eyes and curly brown hair. He gently lifted her to her feet, and kept his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "I'm Will Turner," he said quietly.

"Nice to meet yer," Kat said up to him; she was really quite short, and he was about a head taller than she was.

He smiled warmly down at her. Jack, meanwhile, had thrown the oar to the ground. "We really haven' got time fer this, actually," he said. "We need ter get back to the Pearl."

Kat glared at him. "So that's it then? A thirty-second meetin' then I don' see yer for another eighteen years?"

Jack blinked. "No, luv; you're coming with us."

Kat stared at him. This was _madness_. But she didn't have much time to dwell on it. At that moment, two Navy soldiers ran around the corner and began shooting at Jack. Jack reached for his pistol, Will grabbed at his sword, and Kat started to move towards the place where her pistol lay on the ground.

But then a tiny woman appeared from nowhere, wielding two swords; she ran one of the soldiers through whilst turning and neatly slitting the throat of the other.

The other three stared at her.

"I thought I told yer to stay on the ship," Jack said finally, "Yer've caused enough tr-"

"I just saved three lives," she replied, staring at Jack with the coldest blue eyes Kat had ever seen. She smiled suddenly and addressed Kat. "I'm Captain Baker- your father doesn't like me very much."

"Charlotte-" Jack began, but she spoke over him.

"I think it's time to move. Norrington has arrived; he's looking for his wife."

Jack sighed and turned back to Kat, who was very confused; she had the feeling her normal life had been ripped away. "Katherine, luv, I beg yer to come with us. My life depends on it."

Kat swallowed. She looked up at Will. "Alright then."

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. Please keep the reviews coming, you guys make my day.


	12. The Storm Breaks

**Chapter Twelve: The Storm Breaks**

* * *

"Goodbye, darling," Kuno said gently. He pressed a gentle kiss to Rosaline's forehead. She stared back at him, saw the determination in his brown eyes. 

"I wish you wouldn't go," she responded, swallowing hard to stop herself crying. It was raining and grey; the wind tugged at her neat braid as she stood on the dock. "But I know you must."

He smiled softly, wrapping his strong arms around his future bride. He nuzzled into her throat tenderly. "Stay perfect, my Rosaline."

A tear escaped and fell down her cheek; Kuno wiped it away. "Oh, Kuno, be careful."

He looked at her with a dark burning in his eyes. Then he kissed her, deep and long, holding her close to him. She gave into his lovely warm mouth, wondering when the next time she'd get to kiss it would be. "I love you," he murmured, before turning and heading to the ship.

She stared at his curly head. A horrible feeling of dread crept over her heart.

* * *

It was the worst storm that Jack could remember. Lightning flashed from the midnight sky, over black waves that moved with passion he rarely saw. Thunder rolled in the low grey clouds, from which the heavy, overpowering sheet of rain fell. He stood at the wheel of the Pearl, absolutely drenched. 

Ana shouted down from the crow's nest. "Cap'n! The Evangelic's gainin' on us!"

He could barely hear her but nodded grimly. In weather like this, the last thing he wanted was a fight with Norrington's ship. He bared his teeth and glanced across at Eve, who was sat on the stairs. This was all because of her. He should have just taken her necklace... but she was captivating. She looked up at him with wide hazel eyes and blushed.

"Get into me cabin!" he shouted at her.

"I want to fight," she replied, sticking her chin out.

"Don' be ridiculous, luv!" Jack snapped back, a little impatiently. "The wife of the Commodore- sorry, is it Admiral now?- fighting the Navy? He thinks you've been kidnapped, darlin'; better for both of us if we keep up that façade, I think, savvy?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Alright, Jack," she said. She paused; glanced away. "Be careful, though." He watched her go to his cabin.

He sighed and glanced at the Evangelic; it was definately getting closer. They were going to have to fight. "Mister Gibbs!" he shouted at his first mate, who was loading his pistol not too far away. "Make ready the cannons, I think."

Gibbs nodded grimly. "Aye, Cap'n. Make ready the cannons!" he roared.

Jack watched his pirates scuttling about. He saw Will and Elizabeth, sharing a passionate kiss on the deck. He watched the tender way their foreheads rested together, the half-smile Will wore for Elizabeth. Jack grinned a little and saw Charlotte approaching him. His grin faded. They still weren't speaking.

"Captain Sparrow," she said, her icy eyes bright, "lower the anchor on the starboard side."

He considered. "Captain Baker, I think yer might just be onto somethin', luv." He turned to Gibbs and shouted, "Lower the anchor on the starboard side!"

Gibbs stared back at him. "Cap'n... Miss Baker... yer mad!"

"I don't ask you ter question me orders, Master Gibbs, only to follow them without hesitation," Jack growled back.

"Aye, that be true," Gibbs responded. "Lower the anchor on the starboard side, scallywags!"

Jack turned back to Charlotte, whose cold face was unreadable. "Captain Baker- Charlotte, that is..." He felt he should say something meaningful but for once in his life he was speechless. He watched her blood red lips frown slightly.

"Captain Sparrow," she said bluntly, nodding her head and turning to leave.

He grabbed her wrist. She turned her blonde head to stare at him, looking slightly nervous. "Charlotte- Charlie, if I may... I feel sullied and unusual, luv, and I feel it's something ter do with you." All of a sudden he wanted to embrace her. It was a strange feeling.

"Jack," she whispered, shaking her head and pulling away. He watched her hurry off. She had rejected him again!

He gripped the wheel as the anchor hit the bottom of the sea, feeling himself jerked forward. He turned to the Evangelic, watching as it anchored beside the Black Pearl. He could actually see the dark, grim face of James Norrington. This was not going to be fun.

Norrington walked to the port side of the Evangelic, his hands crossed primly behind his back. "Jack Sparrow!" he shouted into the storm. There was silence on both ships as the crews waited to see what would happen.

Jack sighed, going over to the starboard side of the Pearl, flashing Norrington a grin. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow, if yer please, James- we've been over this a million times."

Jack was close enough to Norrington to see the creases that formed around his lips when he frowned. "Jack Sparrow," he repeated, "we are here to retrieve from you my wife."

"Ah, the lovely Eve Norrington," Jack replied. "Unfortunately, we have a pressing need for the services of your beloved, Admiral, though I will happily return her after that."

Norrington bared his teeth and reached for his pistol. Unfortunately for him, Charlotte Baker appeared at Jack's shoulder, her pistol aimed at Norrington. Jack glanced at her, saw her lovely face set in a threatening scowl. For someone so tiny, she was very frightening. Norrington hesitated.

"You took everything from me, Sparrow," he hissed, so that only Jack and Charlotte could hear it. "Why did you have to take my Evangeline as well?"

"I'm quite afraid it was only to save myself," Jack said seriously. "She'll be fine, mate- have her back at Port Royal before yer know it. So why not head back there, mate?"

James Norrington smiled the coldest smile Jack had ever seen on him. "No, I'm afraid not, Sparrow. I think in exchange I should kill _this_ lovely thing?" he suggested, gesturing towards Charlie, who made a noise of disgust and glanced up at Jack. This was her mistake. Norrington reached for his pistol and shot at her.

Chaos broke out. Someone on the Pearl gave the order to open fire, and the cannons on the Evangelic burst into life as well. The deck shook beneath Jack's feet, and he stared in horror as Charlie crumpled to the floor. But he wasn't able to tend to her. Marines were boarding the Pearl, and suddenly he was engaged in fighting.

As his sword clashed with that of one of Norrington's men, he saw Elizabeth taking on another of them, a few feet away. He saw her determined eyes, watched the way her braid moved behind her back. Will had taught her well- she managed to beat even the trained Marine and flashed Jack a small smile as he ran through the man he was fighting.

He turned and glanced back at Charlie. She was still sprawled on the deck, and when lightning flashed it illuminated the scarlet blood all around her. Ana was kneeling by her, desperately trying to revive her.

Tia Dalma appeared on deck. She looked positively eerie in a black dress that looked more like robes. Jack saw her hiss an order at Gibbs, who shouted to raise the anchor. Jack felt a stab of annoyance. What was going on?

"Enough of this!" Tia shouted suddenly, raising her arms, her eyes distant.

Jack stared at the Evangelic as a huge wave washed over it. The Pearl, meanwhile, had started to move again, and Jack's attention was back on Charlotte.

Eve's, however, was not. She had left Jack's cabin at the moment of the wave and was staring at the submerged ship of her husband, shrieking for him.

"William, Elizabeth, deal with Eve!" Jack ordered, rushing over to Charlotte.

"She's in a bad way, Jack," Ana informed him as he dropped to his knees beside her.

"Oh, God," Jack breathed, numb. He reached out for Charlotte's hand and found it worryingly cold. "Oh, Curly," he murmured. "Ana, get Tia Dalma."

Ana rose. Jack sat still, clutching Charlie's tiny, freezing hand. The colour was fading from her brilliant lips. She had been trying to save Jack... he rarely felt guilty but suddenly overwhelming waves of it washed over him. He clutched at Charlotte's small body, holding her into him, forgetting that she was covered in blood.

"Jack, she in a bad way," Tia said as she came over, "but I think she be alright if I tend ter her."

Jack nodded. He looked down at the woman in his arms. "Curly," he murmured, once again feeling as though he should say something eloquent and meaningful, but finding that he couldn't. He hesitated before gently kissing her white forehead.

He passed her limp form to Tia, but remained on the deck for sometime after this.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**There, it's a little longer. :) Thanks for the reviews, and do keep them coming.


	13. Passion

**Chapter Thirteen: Passion**

* * *

It was about two hours after the fight. The storm was clearing, leaving the air fresh and cool. The Black Pearl was quiet- Jack alone was about, standing at the helm. There was a certain peacefulness about the world at that point; the gentle rise and fall of the waves, the light drizzling rain. He was thinking about Charlie Baker again, unable to shift the horrific image of her dying, beautiful face. But he was sure she would be fine. Tia wouldn't fail him. 

Kat was sleeping in the brig. His daughter. This still seemed strange to him, and he knew at some point there would be need for a deep conversation between them.

"Jack?" A low female voice broke into his thoughts, and he turned to see Eve. She looked calmer than before, with her hair neatly braided. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress that he knew belonged to Elizabeth.

"Aye, luv?" he asked her.

She hesitated, her hazel eyes up at the sky. Her long hands were twisted in an uncomfortable-looking knot before her. "Jack- I... will the Evangelic be alright? And- and James?"

He nodded reassuringly at her. "No worries, darlin'. James'll be back givin' us trouble before you know it." She laughed nervously, and he stared at the sword at her throat. But his gaze went lower, down towards her ample breasts, which did not fit into the smaller-busted Elizabeth's dress very well. The effect was stunning.

She stepped forward, towards him. "Are you alright, Jack?"

He swallowed. "Fine, luv."

She was right before him now, staring into his eyes. "I- I'm sorry, Jack... I mean..." She shook her head, blinked, then kissed him.

Jack gave into her hot mouth without thinking. His hands went to her hips, tugging her into his body, whilst her hands tangled themselves into his hair. Their tongues moved passionately, and he heard her give a small moan. He wanted her, and she wanted him. It was enough for Jack.

He had her up against the mast, their mouths still locked together. He tugged at the ribbon at the end of her braid and her lovely hair became loose, brushing against his face. For one moment he realised that he shouldn't be doing this... but she had rejected him twice now... he tore open the dress Eve wore and stared hungrily at her.

* * *

Callista gave a growl. "They have beaten the storm." 

"They have your sister, my love," Davy growled.

Callista nodded, but she smiled. "Another idea, precious- have the Black Pearl attacked."

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry, I know, it was very, very short. But it just works like this. Next chapter is much longer, I promise. Reviews?

Also, I was thinking about writing the missing 'sexy' scenes from this story and posting them seperately, because since I wanted to keep this a T, I've omitted them. Thoughts?


	14. Directions

**Chapter Fourteen: Directions**

* * *

As sleep gradually left Jack, he yawned and rolled over in his bed, only to find another person in it. His eyes snapped open and he saw it was Eve. She was fast asleep.

Jack felt uncomfortable. He couldn't quite explain it. He climbed out of bed and cringed; they were both naked. This was so, so wrong. He began to get dressed, and started trying to sort out his feelings. Why was he so confused? Was it to do with Charlie, the woman who kept rejecting him? He didn't know.

"Good morning," came a quiet voice from the bed, and he turned to see Eve's sleep-fogged hazel eyes on him.

He forced a grin- at the end of the day, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and no woman was going to see him this confused. "Mornin', darlin'."

Eve smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She reached up and toyed with her necklace. "How are you today?" she asked.

There was an uncomfortable, stiff atmosphere between them. Jack hated it. "I'm alright, luv, yourself?"

"Honestly?" She sighed, sitting up. She pulled the covers up to cover her body. Her eyes were bleak. "Oh, Jack, I'm so confused. I'm the Admiral's wife, and I've slept with you. I should be ashamed; James has shown me nothing but love and respect, yet given half a chance I'd do it all again."

Jack felt sorry for her, and a little guilty too. Sighing, he wrapped an arm gingerly around her shoulders. "It's okay, Eve," he said. Why was it that recently he was incapable of thinking of intelligent things to say? He tried hard; finally, something came to him. "At the end of the day, luv, yer have to do what's right by you- that's the way things are, out here on the free ocean."

"Oh, Jack," she repeated hopelessly. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes, full of tears.

"I've never had a woman cry because she woke up in me bed," Jack said, trying to grin.

She fell completely into his arms then, clinging to him. "Jack, it isn't like that; I adore you, I simply adore you. From the moment I saw you, I knew- oh, God, I'm so glad we met." She cried hard into his shoulder.

Jack hugged her back, confused and deciding that the sooner he could get away from this emotional woman, the better. "Hush, luv. Why don' you get dressed and washed? I've got ter go and check on Miss Baker." As soon as Charlie's name left his mouth, he felt as though his heart had rose into his throat.

She nodded. "Aye, Captain," she said with the smallest of smiles.

Jack rose and left his cabin, glad to feel the cool breeze on his face as he stepped outside. Kat was waiting for him, leaning against the mast. Jack sighed; he couldn't deal with any more emotional women, not now. He closed his cabin door and turned to her.

"Are y'alright, Kat?" he asked softly, unsure of how to approach her.

She stared at her feet; he found it eerie how similar their eyes were. "Aye, I'm fine, Jack. I think. I just came ter ask if I can borrow some clothes." She tugged at her green dress and a small smile crossed her face.

Jack panicked; Eve was still in his cabin. "Really, Kat, there are plenty o' women aboard- too many, according to Master Gibbs- and I feel it would be more appropriate if you borrowed clothing from them."

"All the women aboard are skinny things..." Kat said. She didn't finish her sentence, but Jack could see her point. She was very short and very, very plump.

"I'll have something arranged, darlin', don' worry. I'll meet yer down in the brig later, but for now I need ter go and visit Miss Dalma and Miss Baker."

Kat nodded, and a real, broad smile crossed her face. It really did make her look prettier, giving her dimples and making her eyes sparkle. Suddenly she was in Jack's arms, hugging him fiercely. Jack held her back, momentarily at peace, staring down at the mouse-coloured head of his daughter.

He grinned and walked off, heading for the room where Tia was living. He knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer before entering. It was dark in here; Tia had pinned black sheets over the windows. There was a grand bed, and he could just make out the blonde head of Charlotte on the pillows. Tia was sat at a table, looking at some papers, and she looked at Jack with burning eyes.

"Jack Sparrow," she said in her thick accent, "you have made love to another man's wife."

Jack glanced at Charlie, his heart racing, but she hadn't stirred.

"She still out cold, Jack; she can't hear us," Tia purred.

"Good," Jack said quickly. Then he sighed. "I never promised her anything, Tia; she rejected me twice."

Tia rose from her seat, coming to stand before Jack. She looked up at him seriously, her face dark. "But you have feelings for her, Jack, yet only lust for Mrs Norrington."

Jack growled. "I ask yer not to lecture me, Tia Dalma. I am not in the mood, savvy?"

"Jack," she said, simply laughing at him, "you do not frighten me."

Jack ignored her, moving over to where Charlie was. Her face was whiter than usual, her cheeks a little pinched, but she was breathing, and she felt warm when he brushed his fingers over her cheek gently. "Charlotte," he muttered, "can you hear me?" She didn't stir. Jack pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"What did I say? Fond of that one, aye?" Tia chuckled, following Jack over. "She is special, Jack."

"Aye, well, she's made it clear she wants nothing ter do with me," Jack replied bleakly.

"She has been hurt, in the past," Tia said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Teach her to love again, teach her to trust you- although I feel she will not take well the news of your night with Evangeline Norrington." When Jack said nothing in response, Tia adopted a more snappy, brisk tone. "We are going to Dianita, Jack."

Jack felt as though the bottom had fallen out of his stomach. He wheeled around to stare at the dark woman in horror. "Dianita? _Why_?"

Tia smiled darkly. "Prince Juan Gorrión... Where else are we to find your son?"

* * *

"So many women aboard; too many women, if yer ask me. Not that I'm insultin' ye, Miss Kat, but 'tis bad luck to have just one woman aboard, never mind... well, however many there are."

Kat, who was sitting cross-legged against some kegs of rum, chuckled. "Ye're a bit superstitious, Master Gibbs."

Joshamee Gibbs was sat opposite her, leaning against some wooden crates. He was holding a bottle of rum, his face serious. "I tell ye, Miss Sparrow-"

"It's Miss Smith, actually."

"Smith? Why not Sparrow? Havin' the Captain as yer pa is certainly something ter be proud of, Missie."

Kat chewed one of her nails. It was a habit she'd had for years, and it had left her with hands she was less than proud of. "I think Jack's great, Mister Gibbs, but I barely know 'im."

"There are few who do, Miss Kat," Gibbs replied in a worldy-wise way. "He's not an easy man ter understand, yer see; plays things close ter the vest."

"Close ter the vest?" Kat repeated.

"Aye, yer father ain't a trustin' man."

"Why be trustin' when there's nobody to trust you, Master Gibbs?" Kat and Gibbs both turned to see Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs, grinning broadly.

"Jack!" Kat rose, half-considering giving him a hug. But she decided that, before Gibbs, it wasn't a wise decision. Instead she just gave him a smile.

"Hello, darlin'," he said. "I think we need ter talk. Mister Gibbs, leave us please?" Gibbs nodded and left without question. After he had gone, Jack turned back to Kat. "Firstly, your clothing problem. Unfortunately I was unable to find anything the right size for you, Kat. Postively, there are a range of dresses in this very brig, savvy?"

Kat chuckled again. "A range of dresses?"

Jack pretended to scowl. "They aren't mine, ye scallywag," he said firmly, before grinning again.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kat asked.

The grin was definately gone this time, the spark gone out of his eyes. "Well- luv, it's... difficult..."

Kat sat down on the cool floor, patting the space beside her. "Come sit by me, Jack." He sat down cross-legged beside her, and she took his hand awkwardly. "Please, tell me. But... tell me the truth."

He covered her fingers with his other hand. "I will, Kat. I swear." He swallowed. "Yer know me as Captain Jack Sparrow, aye? Most do. But that's not what I was first named, Katherine... in fact, I wasn't even born into this life. I was a prince... a prince of Dianita."

"Where?" she asked.

"It's a Spanish-speakin' island, Kat; it's quite beautiful, actually. My real name is Juan Gorrión, but I stopped using that the day I fled Dianita forever."

"Why did yer leave?" Kat asked. "The call o' the sea?"

"Something far less honourable, I'm afraid. I was but sixteen years old, Kat, and I got married. She was _beautiful_, an Asian princess named Jia. But it wasn't what I wanted, and after our wedding night, as my poor wife lay sleepin', I snuck down to the ships and left." Jack paused, reaching up to scratch his beard. His eyes were distant. "I did regret it. But I never loved her, and void of many morals I may be, but I thought it wrong to spend my life with a woman I didn't love."

"Have yer ever loved a woman?"

Jack shrugged, swallowing. "I've thought it, in the past, but it's been a passin' fancy, if you will. However, now..." But he trailed off, shaking his head. "Tia Dalma tells me we must return to Dianita, for apparently I have a son there. It must be Jia's child. It is not going to be a fun reunion, luv."

Kat was chewing her nail again. "What o' my mother, Jack?"

Jack exhaled. He looked down guiltily. "I don't remember."

Kat bit down hard, breaking her skin. A surge of anger had rushed through her, a bitter fire of hate stirred in her heart. She thought of her dying mother and dropped Jack's hand. "You're disgustin'," she breathed, feeling blood run down her finger.

Jack caught hold of her shoulder as she went to stand up; he was strong and she was caught off-guard. "Kat, please... I've made a lot of mistakes. I know that." He sighed. "Don' be mad at me, luv."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because... because you're my daughter, darlin', and I love yer."

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but here you go- something nice and long for you. Remember to review :)


	15. Regret

**Chapter Fifteen: Regret**

* * *

"Lady Greenfield, I am most displeased." Jia was standing by the window, her hands crossed behind her back as she stared at the dark ocean. Her voice was brisk and snappy, different to the one that Rosaline knew she used to address Kuno.

But she knew her place, and bit her tongue. "I am sure he will return soon, Ma'am."

Jia sighed. "The King is dying, Lady Greenfield. Kuno is the only heir."

Rosaline swallowed. She was sitting in the chair by Jia's bed, her hands crossed in her lap. She moved her left hand up to push some of her red hair back behind her ear. She hadn't bothered with her appearance much today. As she moved her hand back down, she caught sight of the ring on her ring finger and smiled slightly. "What- what if he returns with Prince Juan, Ma'am? Then _he_ would be next in line."

"Juan will not return here." Jia glanced at Rosaline, her eyes stormy. "Kuno is our only hope."

"Then have no fear; Kuno will not let Dianita down."

* * *

After some rather heated debating, Jack had persuaded Tia Dalma to let him move Charlie into his cabin. Tia had insisted that he had carried out an act which would cause her great pain, therefore it was wrong for him to look after her. Jack had said that he had to make it up to her somehow. The argument had gone on long into the afternoon.

"Will you tell her?" Tia had demanded, her eyes flashing in a way that almost scared Jack.

"No! At least, not yet..."

"_Pirate!_" Tia had shrieked, and Jack had been surprised that it hadn't made Charlie wake up.

But eventually he had won the argument, and now Charlotte Baker was in his bed, still out cold. He was sat by her on a chair, simply watching her. The cabin was illuminated by the moonlight spilling in the window, and Jack hadn't bothered lighting any lanterns. Somehow this simple, beautiful moonlight captured his feelings, and made the pale woman in his bed look stunning.

Jack felt awful. Guilty. He should never, never have slept with Evangeline. It could seriously harm his relationship with Charlotte- but what relationship? Another sly voice stirred in the back of his mind. He didn't owe Charlie anything. She had made it clear she didn't want to be with him- in fact, didn't that mean she _deserved_ to be upset?

No! Jack forced this voice away. Whether he liked it or not, he had a certain soft spot for Miss Baker, and it was obvious that she had one for him, even if she didn't want to be with him. Instead of hurting her and sleeping with the first female creature to show him affection, he should have been trying to win her heart. Especially when she was like this, half-dead and ill. Jack Sparrow was rather disgusted at himself.

And the truth was, he wasn't about to tell her about Eve Norrington. He told himself it was because he didn't want to hurt poor Charlie, but he knew the truth was because she wouldn't want anything to do with him, and he couldn't stand that thought.

"Jack?" Her icy eyes flickered open, full of confusion.

"Curly!" he said, a grin spreading across his face. He was very glad to see her conscious again. "How do yer feel, darlin'? Are you hurt?"

She blinked, pushing herself up onto her arms and lowering her head, so her curly hair tumbled over her face. "My stomach..." she said, wincing. Then she looked up at Jack. "He _shot_ me!"

"I know he did, luv."

"Where is he, Jack? I'm going to _kill_ him!" she shouted, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Tia Dalma engulfed the Evangelic, but Norrington and his ship will be after us again soon, I have no doubt." Jack paused. "I think him shooting you was an act of love for his wife, Curly."

"And me shooting him will be an act of love for myself!" Charlotte snapped back, a red flush now creeping along her cheekbones. She was livid.

"Hey, calm down," Jack urged soothingly, fearing it may not be good for her health if she lost her temper. He wrapped a tender arm around her but she struggled against him, shrieking. He simply held her tightly until she stopped and collapsed, exhausted, against his chest.

"I thought it was the Locker for me, then," she said quietly.

He kept his arms around her, one hand stroking her hair. He scooted over onto the bed to be closer to her. "Charlie- Curly- you're fine."

"I don't feel fine- I feel exhausted," she sighed, leaving his embrace and falling back down onto his pillows. She closed her eyes.

Jack swallowed, staring down at her. She was so beautiful. "Charlotte, why did yer do it, luv?"

"Why did I do what?" she asked.

"Yer were only in Norrington's line of fire because yer came over to save me," Jack observed, watching her face closely. "Why did you do it?"

"You're the Captain," she replied simply, though a small white tooth chewing her bottom lip hinted that she wasn't telling the complete truth. "I did my duty."

Jack didn't say anything in response to this, simply reached out and touched her burning forehead. "Yer need to go back to sleep," he said.

Her eyes were open again, and this time they were calculating, searching his face. He had never felt so exposed in his life, and it made his spine tingle. "Jack, what's happened to you?" she asked finally.

So she could tell something was up. "Nothin', luv," he said, trying to sound jaunty, but he knew his face was burning. She didn't say anything, simply cuddled close to him, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. He stared at her, absolutely consumed by regret.

"Who hurt yer in the past?" he asked suddenly.

"Nobody." They both knew she was lying.

The door opened then, and the pale face of Kat appeared. She was wearing a smile, but this one was all-knowing, as she glanced from Jack to Charlotte. "Are yer alright now?" she asked.

Charlie moved away slightly from Jack, smiling back at Kat. "Fine."

"Good." Kat actually winked at Jack then, before leaving.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've actually been spending my writing time planning out the second part of the Opai Prohecy trilogy; the second one is called The Lady Opai.

Anyway, reviews are love. :)


	16. The Prince of Dianita

**Chapter Sixteen: The Prince of Dianita**

* * *

"More rum, Mister Gibbs?" Jack asked, offering a bottle to the man sitting opposite the table. 

Elizabeth pouted impatiently, one hand tugging at her braid. Her eyes were dark in the low light of the lantern. "Jack, please; put us out of our misery and tell us what it is you've got us together for."

Jack couldn't resist grinning. He looked around the table. Tia Dalma sat next to him, looking dark and mysterious as usual. The rest- Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, Charlie, Anamaria, and Kat- all looked eager and interested, although Kat already knew the story he was about to tell.

"Well, now, luv, I've never been able to say no ter a damsel in obvious distress," he said wickedly, taking up his own bottle of rum and having a long, deep drink.

There was a pause. The others waited. Still Jack drank.

"Father," Kat said. The sharp, yet somehow emotive word made Jack start, and he stared at her. She was wearing a half-smile.

"Alright then," he said, placing the bottle down. "Ladies and gents, most esteemed members of the Pearl crew, I have a story to tell- the story of me past, of how I came ter be where I am now."

"And this is important? Why?" Ana snapped.

"It is important, I think, but if yer want, feel free to leave," Jack said tartly. Ana didn't move. Jack continued. "Me name isn't actually Captain Jack Sparrow. It's Juan- Juan Gorrión... although in translation, it comes to much the same thing, I suppose. I was born a Prince of Dianita." As he had predicted, a gasp went around the table. "I left because the call o' the sea was too-"

"Liar!" challenged Kat. Her eyes were burning. "Tell them the truth."

Jack had to grin at her firm face. Then his grin faded. "I fled me weddin' night." He was staring at Charlie then, trying to see how she would take this. But she said nothing, her face didn't change. In fact, she met his eyes and she looked almost pleased.

"So Jack Sparrow is really a Prince," Will said, smiling. "I'd like to see Norrington's face if you told him that."

There was a commotion outside on the deck. Jack sighed; why was it something always stopped him telling his most dramatic stories? Kat rose, heading for the door. "I'll go see what's goin' on," she said.

As she left, Ana observed, "I still don' see why this matters."

"Because, my dear Anamaria, I left my wife pregnant. My other child is in Dianita."

Gibbs had cocked his head. Now he reached across the table for another bottle of rum, staring at Jack. "So we're goin' ter find 'im then? We're goin' ter Dianita?"

"Aye," Jack grinned, though the thought made his stomach turn.

"Nay," Kat said, her head appearing around the door. Her cheeks were flushed, her brown eyes wide. She looked excited. "Jack- Father- there's a ship. I think... well, I think yer should come and see."

Jack frowned. He pushed his chair back and followed Kat out onto the deck, hearing the others following him. Indeed there was a ship anchored by them, full of strange dark figures that Jack didn't recognise. But there was one that stood out; a young man, caught in light of a lantern. He was tall, muscular, with dark, smooth skin. He was wearing a loose, midnight blue shirt and had golden beads in the curly brown hair that fell to his shoulders. Jack's eyes stared out of that face, just as they stared out of Kat's.

"Are you Jack Sparrow?" the man called.

Jack stared at him. He could feel Elizabeth hesitating at his shoulder. "Jack," she whispered, "he looks just like you."

The man frowned. "I am Prince Kuno of Dianita, and I am asking you, are you Jack Sparrow?" He spoke with a heavy accent, although his English was very good. He sounded irritated.

"I am, lad," Jack called back. "Nice ter meet you, son."

Kuno swallowed, his Adam's apple bouncing in his bronzed throat. Jack glanced at Tia. She was wearing one of her twisted grins, nodding in approval. Charlie's fingers brushed Jack's for a moment, and he smiled down at her, glad she was at his side. Kat was staring at Kuno, her stringy hair whipping around her face.

"Prince Kuno," Tia boomed dramatically, her voice ringing across the sea, "come over onto the Pearl, aye?"

Kuno didn't move. His face held an expression of the utmost confusion, of heart-wrenching emotion. He stared at Jack.

"Kuno!" Kat shrieked suddenly, and Jack realised that there were tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Brother! Oh, come over, brother!"

Kuno looked at her, their eyes, exactly the same but in different faces, meeting. A smile crossed his face. He turned to one of his men and addressed him in Spanish. As he prepared to board the Pearl, Jack wrapped an arm around Kat and looked at Tia.

"It is time," Tia said, smiling.

Kuno joined them on the Black Pearl. He was taller than Jack, and looked awkwardly down at him. Jack wasn't sure what to say. Kat took his hand, smiling.

"I need you ter do something fer me," Jack said. His children both looked at him.

* * *

Eve Norrington was summoned to the deck. She had been sleeping; her beautiful hair was slightly ruffled, and she was wearing a simple robe over her nightdress. She smiled at Jack, her hazel eyes sparkling. He looked away, feelings his cheeks grow hot. 

"We need your necklace," Tia informed her.

Eve hesitated, one long hand at the emerald necklace. She glanced at Jack for confirmation; reluctantly, he met her eyes and nodded. She took it off, pressing it into Tia's outstreched hand. Tia turned to the waiting Kat and Kuno. They glanced nervously at each other, before holding their hands over the open water. The midnight sea lapped softly against the side of the ship.

"Thank you," Jack murmured. He was standing close by them, one hand on Kat's waist.

Tia handed the sword to Jack. It was tiny in his hand, and appeared quite blunt. Swallowing, he raised it over Kuno's strong-looking palm. He saw Kuno wince as he sliced neatly across the skin, watching the red blood come to the surface. Then Jack moved to Kat's smaller palm, cutting cleanly into the pale skin.

Kat cried out. Jack dropped the pendant into the sea, then took the bleeding hand of each of his children and turned it over, so that their blood dripped into the water.

"I don't feel any different," he hissed to Tia Dalma. The crew were stood silently, waiting.

Tia grinned wickedly, lowering her dark head. "The curse is lifted, Jack. The skies are filled with Noa's poison hatred." She laughed and pointed to the steel-coloured sky, where dark clouds were gathering.

* * *

"Davy," Callista murmured in the dark, grasping for him. "They have escaped the curse." 

"Then we have only one course of action, I believe." Davy was half-smiling. "Take the Kraken."

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry! Honestly I have been working on this story, in a way. I'm busy planning out the third story in the trilogy and believe me, it's pretty heavy going. Anyway, thanks for the interest in this story, and please review. If you'd like to contact me, go for it: see the profile for information on how.


	17. Adoration

**Chapter Seventeen: Adoration**

* * *

"You're a pirate." Kuno spat the words in Spanish, glaring at the smaller man who was sitting cross-legged on the bed; Jack looked sheepishly back, but replied defiantly in English. 

"And a good man, mate."

"It is a good thing I speak your language, for you seem reluctant to speak your mother tongue," Kuno snapped, running a hand through his tight curls. Jack admired his son; Kuno had a wonderful mixture of Jack's own appearance and the Asian beauty of his mother Jia.

"Out of interest, Kuno, how did you come ter learn English?"

Kuno turned to the window. "Rosaline," he murmured.

Jack recognised the misty look in his son's dark eyes. "Love," he observed softly. "Who is she? An English lass?"

"Yes," Kuno whispered, and he was back to speaking in Spanish. It seemed he knew no English words to describe this Rosaline. "She is the most beautiful woman in the world, Captain. Big blue eyes and soft red hair, captivating to behold. She is the sweetest soul I have ever known."

Jack was only half-listening by now, a quirky grin on his face as he thought about his own most beautiful woman. Charlotte.

* * *

Jack watched Eve from the door. She was sitting on his bed, humming softly. She was playing with something in her long hands, absolutely absorbed in it. 

The early morning sunlight made her hair, which was loose and flowing, shimmer beautifully. A stray strand fell across her face, half-hiding the small, content smile she wore. Jack sighed quietly. He was about to remove that smile.

"Morning, luv," he said gruffly.

She looked up, her hazel eyes startled. But the smile on her face grew when she saw it was Jack, her white teeth flashing at him. "Captain! Good morning. Are you alright?"

He didn't move from his spot in the doorway. "Luv..."

"Oh, Jack, how wonderful! All is right again, isn't it?" She was positively beaming now. He looked at her. She looked stunning, dressed in one of his shirts and not much more than that. Her long, porcelain legs were curled beneath her.

"Aye, luv. And that's why-"

"What shall we do now?" she asked, her eyes becoming distant. She turned her head to look out of the window, out at the ocean he adored so much. The same love was burning in her eyes now, but Jack knew it wasn't right for it to be there. "You and I, sailing the seas together. I rather like the sound of that, Jack." Her cheeks were pink.

Jack swallowed. "No, Evangeline."

She turned back to him, her face startled, her eyes full of questions she did not dare to ask, for fear of the answers. Suddenly, she was not the confident Admiral's wife; rather, she looked like a little girl. "What?" she whispered.

Jack shifted his weight. This had been a bad idea. He should have just left her in a port somewhere for Norrington to find; he had never been much good at these emotional conversations. "Eve, luv... I'm leaving yer in the next port."

"Leaving me?" She was on her feet, staring at him. "Why?"

"Because... you're Norrington's wife, and he wants yer back. If he gets yer, he'll stop chasing me."

"You selfish pirate!" Eve almost shouted the words. She dropped what she had been playing with; it fell to the floor in a flash of silver. "Have you no heart?"

"This isn't your world, Eve!" he snapped back at her, unsure of how else to react.

"Isn't that for me to decide?" she asked. Her eyes were full of tears. She bit down hard on her lip, glancing away from him. "Don't you understand, Jack Sparrow?"

"Understand what?"

She cried out; a tear broke free of her left eye and fell slowly down her cheek. "_You_ are my world. I adore you."

Her words caught him off-guard; he had not expected her to have such strong feelings for him. "Eve..." he began, but as he had nothing to say after this, he trailed off.

She laughed, but it was nothing like her usual, glassy laugh; it was harsh and painful. She stormed towards him, pausing at the door. "Captain," she said coldly, inclining her head. Then she was gone, storming out onto the deck.

Jack stood still for a long time, concentrating on the gentle swaying of the Pearl. Poor Eve. He hadn't meant for her to fall for him; he certainly had not fallen for her. He liked her, cared for her, but there was no chance of him loving her. Still, if she was bitter because of his rejection, perhaps it would make it easier for her to go back to her old life, make it easier to fall back in love with Norrington.

He looked at the thing she had dropped. Frowning, he went over to look. Two necklaces were entwined together on the floor; Eve's own Emerald Sword, and one of Jack's- a small black pearl on a silver chain. He dropped to his knees beside them and looked at them for a long time, trying to picture what Eve had done.

"Jack?" He didn't have to look around to know that it was Charlie standing at his door.

"Aye, Curly?"

"Jack, are you alright?" He turned to see her; still a little pale and weak, but standing proudly. Her blue eyes stared at him, deeply.

"I'm wonderful now, luv," he said, and a true grin crossed his face. He rose.

She crossed her arms across her chest. She had her hair pinned up almost neatly, and she was wearing a tight white shirt and breeches. "Oh. Good." She cleared her throat nervously. "Jack, I was wondering-"

He never did find out what she was wondering, because all hell broke loose at that moment. The ship gave an almighty lurch that sent the tiny woman toppling into Jack's arms; screaming started out on deck and guns started to fire. Charlie said something he didn't hear, and the flushed face of Elizabeth Turner appeared in the doorway.

"Jack!" she shrieked, a pistol in each hand. Her hair was pulled back in a tight plait that made the veins stick out on her forehead. "Jack, it's the Kraken!"

She was gone as quickly as she had appeared; there was another lurch and Jack looked down at the fragile pirate in his arms.

"Charlotte, go to my-"

"No, Jack. I'm not an invalid. I will fight." The defiant words were no surprise to Jack, and as they left her lovely red lips he was filled with the desire to kiss her.

Now was not the right time. He shook his head slightly to clear it. "Fine, luv. But be careful, savvy?"

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Sorry sorry sorry about yet another wait! I know I suck.

However, now my planning of the whole trilogy is more or less complete.

Please remember to review.


End file.
